


Вредные привычки

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Карлоса есть привычка "грызть" письменные принадлежности, когда он увлекается работой. Сесил считает, что это довольно мило.<br/>Пока он случайно по ошибке не хватает одно из щупалец Сесила, а Сесил не знает, что и думать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вредные привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966242) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Сесил и Карлос достигли той точки в отношениях, когда большую часть времени им совсем не нужны были слова. Как ведущий на радио, Сесил знал, насколько важны слова, и умел ценить тишину, если все правильно.

И он думал, что, возможно, простое молчание прекраснее всего. Просто сидеть бок о бок на диване у Сесила дома, пока Сесил читает роман в мягкой обложке, а Карлос занимается Научными Вещами. Сесил не знал точно, что это были за Научные Вещи, но, по всей видимости, они включали в себя просматривание большой стопки бумаг и заметки, сделанные с помощью предоставленных городом не-письменных принадлежностей. Изредка Карлос засовывал кончик того, чем он, конечно же, не писал, в рот, и какое-то время держал его в зубах. (-Это ужасная привычка, — сказал он как-то Сесилу. — Это происходит само по себе каждый раз, когда я забываюсь.)

Это было прекрасно, потому что не нужно было ничего говорить. Это был уровень комфорта, который редко кому удавалось достичь в Найт-Вейле. Сесил даже позволил нескольким своим тентаклям раскинуться вокруг него на диване, отдыхая. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, когда они спрятаны, но, по сути, так им просто было удобнее отдыхать. Это как снять галстук и переодеться в старую потрепанную футболку после работы.

Книга Сесила как раз переходила к самому интересному (южная красавица влюбилась в бедного рабочего через улицу — это было захватывающе), когда он почувствовал легкое подергивание одного из своих щупалец. Он не обратил внимания: в Найт-Вейле иногда, если ты чувствуешь, как что-то прикасается к тебе, лучше не смотреть. Но потом он почувствовал тепло и влажность и чуть не выронил книгу.

Он поднял взгляд и открыл рот от удивления. Карлос поднял одну из его конечностей, из тех, что потоньше, и теперь держал ее во рту. Сначала Сесил подумал, что это какая-то прелюдия, что Карлос хочет сказать, что не против немного подурачиться, но в следующую секунду Карлос перевернул страницу в своих исследованиях и нахмурил брови. Он понятия не имел, что делает.

Карлос, должно быть, схватил его щупальце, думая, что это его не-письменные принадлежности. Сесил открыл рот, чтобы сказать ему об этом (он правда это сделал), но в этот момент Карлос рассеянно начал посасывать щупальце, и воздух вырвался из груди Сесила прежде, чем он успел сформулировать его в слова.

Это ощущение было восхитительно: слабое непрерывное давление и тепло. Сесил остро ощутил, как щупальца поменьше в его штанах с интересом задвигались. Он чуть сжал бедра, чтобы почувствовать трение и заставил себя сдержать стон от ощущения рта Карлоса. Его прекрасного, прекрасного рта.

Карлос поднял руку и убрал щупальце, из-за чего Сесилу было очень трудно сдержать разочарование. Точно так же, как и сказать своему парню, с которым он не так уж долго встречается, что «прости, но ты, кажется, случайно начал делать мне минет».

Но затем Карлос, все еще сосредоточенный на тексте перед его глазами, начал перекатывать щупальце между пальцами. Сесил прикусил нижнюю губу и попытался — действительно попытался — не обращать внимания на возбуждение, которое вызывали в нем прикосновения Карлоса. Но, в любом случае, эта попытка провалилась, когда Карлос начал потирать пальцами щупальце вперед и назад, до самого кончика, а Сесилу пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы сдержать вздох. Ощущения были такими острыми и приятными, и, боже, Карлос даже и не думал останавливаться, просто продолжая поглаживать кончик большим пальцем, не надавливая сильнее, дразня Сесила, пока это не стало невыносимо и пока он не начал невольно подаваться бедрами вперед.

Его штаны теперь топорщились спереди, требуя к себе внимания, но Сесил не собирался его давать. Достаточно плохо было уже то, что его парень возбудил его, сам того не зная, так что он не собирался еще и мастурбировать. Он только надеялся, что Карлос скоро отпустит его — он не знал, как долго сможет выдержать эту изысканную пытку.

Через мгновение его молитвы были услышаны, но он едва успел вздохнуть от облегчения, прежде, чем щупальце вернулось в рот Карлоса. Он отчаянно посмотрел на Карлоса, который, похоже, даже не заметил этого, переворачивая страницу и снова начиная просматривать информацию на ней. Он осторожно сжимал усик между зубов, заставляя сердце Сесила пуститься вскачь из-за небольшого ощущения опасности и куда большего возбуждения.

Видимо, Карлос столкнулся с очередной проблемой Найт-Вейла, — возможно, все еще пытаясь выяснить, как бедняга-кот может летать, — потому что в его взгляде промелькнуло разочарование, и он начал посасывать щупальце сильнее. Это могло быть признаком концентрации, но Сесил не был уверен, потому что он выгнулся в спине, и все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не закричать имя Карлоса.

Он не мог сказать Карлосу сейчас, не после всего, что он сделал, учитывая, что Сесил вообще позволил этому случиться. Нет, если он скажет Карлосу сейчас, это напугает и разозлит его. Сесил сможет удержать хладнокровие. Он был уверен в этом.

Его уверенность стала гораздо меньше, когда Карлос обвел кончик щупальца языком, прижал его к небу, отпустил и снова обвел по кругу. Сесил рядом с ним безмолвно уткнулся лицом в руки, раскачиваясь вперед и назад, не в состоянии справиться с накатывающим на него удовольствием.

Остальные его щупальца начали беспокойно шевелиться, и ему пришлось сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не позволить им обвить Карлоса, как они того хотели. Он и сам хотел прижать его к подлокотнику дивана, грубо согнуть его и хорошенько трахнуть щупальцем, кончик которого тот сейчас облизывал. Или, может быть, заставить его лечь на спину, сорвать с него одежду, опуститься на его член. Удерживать его руки над головой, чтобы посмотреть, какого это, быть на другой стороне: чувствовать почти болезненное возбуждение, но не иметь возможности что-либо сделать. Или, может быть, сделать и то и другое, Карлос бы трахал Сесила, а Сесил в это время входил бы в него тентаклями, выжимая из ученого оргазм за оргазмом, пока у него больше не останется сил, чтобы вот так дразниться.

Карлос двинул языком по кончику как-то особенно прекрасно, и Сесил, должно быть, чересчур сильно надавил рукой на промежность, потому что стало чертовски больно. Он был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, а его даже ни разу не коснулись и не поцеловали.

Посасывания вдруг прекратились, и Сесил поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Карлос снова убрал щупальце изо рта. В этот раз он прижал его к нижней губе, проводя им вдоль рта, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от своих исследований. Вид Карлоса, проводящего щупальцем Сесила по свои чуть припухшим губам, заставил Сесила прикусить собственные пальцы, чтобы сдержать угрожающий вырваться стон.

Сесил чувствовал, что находится на грани. Он не был уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы Карлос продолжал, чтобы наконец покончить с этим, или чтобы тот остановился, и тогда не пришлось бы справляться с неловкостью. Еще минуту Карлос просто держал щупальце у рта, читая, а Сесил просто напряженно ждал, болезненно возбужденный и сгорающий от нетерпения.

А потом Карлос слегка царапнул щупальце зубами, и Сесил окончательно потерял чертов контроль.

Он не смог сдержаться, выкрикнув: «К-Карлос!», когда кончал; щупальца прижимались к ширинке все еще застегнутых штанов. Его ударило оргазмом, как поездом, выкидывая из реальности, заставляя его уцепиться за диван, чтобы напомнить себе, что он все еще существует.

Наконец его перестало потряхивать, и он снова сфокусировался на мире вокруг, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Карлоса, готовый к тому, что ученый объявит его отвратительным. И уйдет от него.

Карлос невинно посмотрел на него, щупальце все еще торчало у него изо рта.  
— 'Эсил, ты в п'рядке?

Сесил мог только дрожать, все еще слишком чувствительный, когда глаза Карлоса скользнули от него к конечности между ними, и в его взгляде появилось понимание. Он вытащил щупальце изо рта и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Оу, — еще один взгляд на Сесила. — Оу.

Сесил почувствовал, как его лицо заливается краской и заскулил, снова пряча лицо в ладонях.

— О, боже, Сесил, прости, я не заметил, что… Я имею в виду, я не думал… Я просто… Подожди, — пауза, и Сесил бросил на него быстрый взгляд сквозь пальцы, чтобы увидеть, как Карлос складывает два и два. — Ты только что…?

Покраснев еще сильнее, Сесил кивнул.

— Оу. Вау, ничего себе, — Карлос повернул щупальце в своих руках, разглядывая его внимательнее. — И даже без единого прикосновения, а? Они настолько чувствительные? — не дожидаясь ответа, он положил его обратно в рот, слегка посасывая.

Сесил заскулил, чуть не подпрыгивая.  
— Ох, Карлос, ты не… злишься?

— Нет, — он вобрал щупальце глубже, заставляя Сесила застонать.

Он попытался сказать еще что-то, но вибрация только заставила Сесила откинуть голову назад.  
— Ох… Ох, Карлос, милый, это слишком, пожалуйста, я не могу….

Карлос убрал щупальце и повторил уже четче.  
— Я не зол. Я могу заставить своего парня кончить, даже не думая об этом? Это мощно и довольно горячо. И, должен сказать, мне нравится идея как-нибудь поэкспериментировать с… чувствительностью твоих щупалец.

Сесил с трудом сглотнул из-за усмешки на лице Карлоса, благодаря Мерцающее Облако, что ему удалось получить такого невероятного парня.  
— А что сейчас?

— Хм… — Карлос наклонился, погладив ширинку на джинсах Сесила. — Сколько времени тебе нужно для восстановления?

— Дай мне минуту. Но, тем временем… — Сесил соскользнул с дивана, устраиваясь на коленях между ног Карлоса. — Как насчет того, чтобы я немного поэкспериментировал с тобой?


End file.
